Out of the darkness and into the light
by Fruit Coctail Samurai K
Summary: Yami is a new transfer student for Ouran High. She seems like nothing more than a simple commoner with a bad attitude, however, she holds a dark past, maybe the host club can help... that is if her brothers dont chase them away first. (There is romance but you have to read to find out who is with who.)
1. Chapter 1

I'm still knew at this, so please review fairly. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB

I had a previous acchount but that story sucked so I rewote is with my new account, XD let me know if I dont make sense or anything.

The Transfer Student

I stared out the car window, blankly watching buildings pass by in a blur. My brother was humming along to some happy tune as he drove down the road. It was honestly really annoying.

"Oh! We're here! ~" My brother said happily, only making my mood worse. I got out the car to see a huge building that was way too fancy for my tastes. I glared at my brother in annoyance as he looked up at the building in awe. "Wow! You're pretty lucky to get to go to such a fancy school!" he whistled, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the buildings door. "Come on Yami! You need to stop being so grumpy! It's your first day of school, and if you go in looking like that, no one is going to want to talk to you!" he said cheerfully, I glared at him and pulled my arms out of his grasp, though I continued walking after him. Its hard to believe that my brother had already graduated form college...

"I don't want to go to school here." I told him annoyed. I was kicked out of my last school because I got into a fight with the wrong kid, and one. He ended up whining and crying to his stupid parents who complained to the right people and got me kicked out, though it's not like he was the first person I ever beat up. "It isn't proper for a young lady like you to be getting into fights like some delinquent boy all the time." my mother told me when she sent me to live with my brother. Though I think it was just an excuse to get rid of me.. Last week was when she decided I was going to transfer schools, after I came home late, covered in bruises and cuts. The neighboring school attacked one of my friends on our territory, and we ended up getting in a big fight. I fought 10 people on my own… I would have been fine, and wouldn't have worried my mother so much if I was just a little bit stronger, and made sure that crybaby kept his mouth shut.

"Besides, you never should have gone to such a crappy school; I bet that's why you turned out like this! Those commoners must have been a bad influence on my poor little sister! ~" My brother said as he opened the door to what looked like the chairman's room; it was overly decorated, just like the rest of this school. I sighed and walked into the room, only to be greeted by overly happy fake smiles and exaggerated greetings by the people who work there. This is why I hated schools like this; everything was just so damn annoying and fake.

"Hello there! You must be the new student Yami, correct?" The lady asked.

"Last time I checked." I said annoyed. The lady looked a little surprised before going back to her regular fake smile.

"And you are?" The lady turned to my brother, deciding it would be better to talk to him.

"Oh! I'm her older brother, Kain, I'm here as her legal guardian to sign the papers." He said cheerfully. His pheromones flooding the room, I swore I couls see flowers. I rolled my eyes, knowing my brothers bad habit with women; he was a flirt through and through.

"Oh, alright, if you will, come this way please." She said smiling brightly at my brother.

"Why thank you, oh! I also understand that there are uniforms here? I haven't received one yet." My brother remembered.

"Well, we don't have a uniform ready for you yet, but we will by the end of the day, you can just wear you're…." The lady stopped noticing what I was wearing. I looked down at what I threw on this morning; it was a pair of jeans filled with holes and rips, a black t-shirt with a bloody skull surrounded by red roses, and my black boots had a bedazzled purple skull on the side. "…clothes." She finishes. I smirked at the look she gave me.

"Alright, thank you." My brother said smiling at the lady, his pheromone drowning me. The woman turned from me and stared at my brother blushing. I grit my teeth, not wanting to have to deal with my brother flirting so early in the morning.

"Do I have to be here when he signs the papers?" I asked annoyed, the woman glanced back at me, also a little annoyed.

"Well your homeroom is the first year's class A, I can ask someone to show you there." The lady forced a smile.

"Do it." I said a little forcefully, she looked at me shocked before going to the phone.

"What's with you?' My brother asked me concerned.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be here." I told him annoyed. He sighed and looked like he was going to say something else, when another lady came out from the back room asking him to come talk to the chairman about the paper work.

"See you later and please try to have fun." He told me before walking off. After a few moments the lady from before showed me a boy, about my age, and said he was going to be the one to show me around the school.

"Yo," I said looking over the boy; he looked way too girly,

"Hello, so you're the transfer student? Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled introducing himself to me.

"Call me Yami. Where's my class?" I asked not really interested in the girly boy before me, I just wanted to get this day over with.

"Um, it's this way, please follow me." He said a little surprised by my attitude. I followed him in silence, looking at the decorations covering the walls… It really annoyed me. My mother was indeed rich, and I did have to live in a place like this for a while, and I always hated it. What is the point in all this? Besides showing off and feeding your own ego I can't think of a single reason. What annoyed me more was those spoiled rich kids who lived off their parent's achievements.

"This is it." The girly boy said standing in front of the door. He opened it and called for told the teacher that I was here.

"Oh! Welcome! You must be Hisakata-san." The teacher said brightly as Haruhi took his seat.

I sighed looking at the teacher, who was just like all the other teachers, boring, the teacher motioned for me to come in, which I did so, a little annoyed by everyone talking and staring at me.

"Whoa, check out that chic's melons! They're huge!" I gritted my teeth trying not to punch the boys who were checking out my 'melons', it was true, I was a D cup, but they didn't have to stare! I guess boys will be boys, even in rich kid schools.

"Alright class calm down, this is our new transfer student, please be nice to her." The teacher went on. The boys continued talking, and staring, and it was really getting on my nerves. "Alight, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher smiled happily. I glared at the boys.

"My name is Hisakata Yami, call me whatever you like, and…" I gritted my teeth unable to hold back anymore, "PLEASE STOP STARING AT MY FUCKING BOOBS YOU PERVES!" I yelled at the boys, they all stared at me in shock, this time looking at my face. I smiled sweetly at the teacher, no longer annoyed. "Where will I be sitting Sensei?" I asked him. He pointed to a seat next in the back, next to girly boy; one of the few, that I have noticed, who weren't staring at my chest. I sat down beside him, noticing a pair of twins also sat beside him, one in front and the other on his side. The teacher cleared his throat and started his lecture a little bit awkwardly.

After class I stayed in my seat, while everyone went to lunch; I sighed and laid my head down. I forgot my freaking bento! I wasn't used to bringing one, since my friends at my old school would always bring me one… They were such nice people, why did I have to leave? "Stupid hag…" I muttered under my breath… If it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't even be in this situation!

"Did you say something Hisakata-san?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts; I blinked and looked at the girly boy in surprise.

"What?" I asked him, not sure what he meant.

"I thought you said something." He answered me.

"Oh! I was just mumbling to myself don't mind me." I smiled brightly, sitting up. He looked at me for a second, with a curious look on his face.

"Ok, if you say so. Are you not eating?" He asked, as if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, I forgot my bento, and I didn't bring money." I answered him.

"Would you like some of mine?" He asked pulling out his bento.

"No thanks," I replied simply, don't get me wrong I wanted that food, I really wanted that food, but I shouldn't take other peoples food. He shrugged and began eating his food, which looked really good, to prevent myself from drooling I laid my head down on my desk pretending I was going to sleep.

"Oh Haruhi~" A pair of obnoxious voices called out. I lifted my head to see the two twins smiling at the girly boy next to me.

"Why are you eating in class? Boss wants to spend his lunch with you~" They called out at the same time. I made a mistake and looked at Haruhi's lunch, which looked REEAALLYY good, because my stomach growled really loudly. They all looked at me, my face turned bright red and I immediately laid my head down hiding my face in my arms.

"Hey new girl want to come eat with us?" The twins asked me. I looked up and shook my head. I can't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Why not? We won't ask for anything in return." Haruhi asked me.

"Just because." I said, shaking my head.

"She must be on a diet or something." One of the twins said

"Yeah, but it's not really healthy to diet that way." The other twin commented.

"I don't really see why she needs to diet though; she looks really fit to me." The first twin replied. Haruhi stared blankly into space as she ate. The sounds of her enjoying her meal, made me hungrier, and that made me cranky, not to mention the two boys in front of me mumbling stupid crap… I gritted my teeth trying not to lose my temper.

"Maybe she has an eating disorder."

"Or maybe she…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, interrupting the twins' gossip. "What the hell do I have to do to get you to shut the fuck up!?" I asked annoyed, the twins looked surprised, but then they gave me a mischievous smile.

"Eat lunch with us! ~" they said cheerfully. I sighed standing up, not caring anymore. One of the twins grabbed my arm and the other grabbed Haruhi taking us to the Cafeteria. They had me sit down at a long table with a bunch of strangers beside Haruhi, and then ran off to get some food. I stared at the people in front of me, and my mood worsened. Just looking at the people sitting in front of me annoyed me. One of them looked like an annoying pretty boy, one looked like a brat, one looked like an annoying businessman, and the last one looked like a freaking giant! I growled and cursed under my breath.

"Sorry Hisakata-san, the twins can get carried away sometimes." Haruhi apologized. I looked at him annoyed.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for someone else? People like that just annoy me. And I told you to call me Yami!" I told him crossing my arms, and leaning back in my chair. He smiled at me and continued eating his lunch, which he somehow managed to bring with him intact.

"Hisakata-san, right? I haven't seen you around before. I'm Tamaki Suoh; this is Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, Hunny- sempai and Mori-sempai." The pretty boy explained nicely, pointing to the people as he said their names. This dude was all smiles, and it made me sick to my stomach. His pheromones were almost as bad as my brothers…

"She's a new transfer student; she's seemed to have transferred due to special circumstances." The businessman-like dude said looking in a black note book he had. I glared at him. What all did he know? He looked back at me smirking. This dude was way more annoying than the twins.

"Special circumstances? What do you mean Kyoya-chan?" The small brat asked as he was eating some sort of cake.

"Ah! I don't actually know that." He said looking at me curious. I smirked back, mentally high-fiving that old woman, she wanted to make sure that I could start completely anew.

"Really? That's strange…" The blonde pretty boy said.

"If you wanna know you can just ask, though it won't come free." I smiled at him. He glared at me before writing something down in his notebook. Just then the twins came up holding three trays filled with food.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time, placing down the trays.

"We were wondering why Hisa-chan moved here!" the small boy said.

"Huh? Kyoya doesn't know?" They asked before looking at me curiously. I gave a small shrug before taking a bite of the food placed before me. I might as well eat, since it's here.

"Leave her alone." Haruhi butted in. I mentally praised the girly boy before taking another bite. The twins then began bothering him.

"Hisa-chan, do you like cake?" The brat asked me.

"Yeah… sometimes." I answered him, wondering if he was older than me or a freaking kid genius, before deciding I didn't care.

"What kinds of cake do you like most?' He asked me, while eating one himself.

"The kind that's not too sweet." I answered him, nearly jumping when my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out ignoring the curious looks I got from the people who noticed.

From: Kain Nii-chan

Subject: Something bad might have happened

Hey sis! How's your day going? Are you having fun? Are the boys bothering you?

I looked at my phone annoyed.

"Who's that Hisa-chan? Something wrong?" Hunny asked me worried.

"It's my brother…. And it's hard telling what's going on when it's him." I answered him.

"You have a brother?" Kyoya asked me surprised. I smiled at him before turning to my phone to reply.

"Several" I told him smirking.

From: Yami

Subject: What did you do?

My day has been horrible, don't make it worse.

"Are your brothers nice?" Hunny asked.

"Some of them. I grew up in a house filled with men" I answered.

"Is that why you don't talk, or dress like a girl." the twins asked. I glared at them, but ignored them and looked at my now vibrating phone.

From: Kain Nii-chan

Subject: Im sorry

I couldn't stop her.

I glared at my phone wondering what the hell happened.

"Is it bad? You look upset Hisa-chan." Hunny said even more worried.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said annoyed.

From: Yami

Subject: None

WHAT. HAPPENED.

"Did your brother get in trouble?' The twins asked.

"I don't know, he's not telling me." I said even more annoyed, just wishing they would shut up.

From: Kain Nii-chan

Subject: I'm really sorry

Mom threw away your clothes… She said you need to dress more lady-like…. I'm sorry!

"That freaking hag!" I yelled annoyed. Everyone looked at me confused, besides Mr. Nosy Business Man Kyoya, who was writing something in his black notebook. I sighed, ignoring their looks.

"Its fine, nothing happened that hasn't happened before…" I sighed closing my phone, deciding I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"But…" Hunny started.

"It's nothing! Let's eat!" I said looking at the tray in front of me, everyone was silent, and watching me, I just shrugged and chowed down on the food in front of me. Everyone then continued to eat not asking me any questions.

After lunch I went back to class, only halfway listening to the teacher. After class was over, I ran out the door as fast as I could, I had some shopping to do.

When I got home I was ambushed by my brother who was apologizing over and over. Convinced I hated him. I sighed and told him I was fine.

"Here take some money! Use this to buy some more, I didn't think mom would do that… she only left you dresses and…" I glared at him cutting him off.

"I don't want your money, just let me sleep, I had a long day." I said annoyed, he nodded and went silent as I walked upstairs to my room. I flung myself on my bed and closed my eyes trying to figure out a way to buy back all those clothes… I'll probably have to sell my video games and get a job…

"Ugh! That fucking hag!" I said in frustration before falling asleep.

Ok so that's my first chapter... I'm sorry if it sucks, or don't make sense I'm new at this . Please be patient with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hisakata Yami

**Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light**

**This is my second chapter…. I honestly have chapters 3 and 4 done, I just didn't want to do chapter too because I'm lazy… IM SORRY! I have motivation problems, but don't worry, because I WILL WRITE THIS! Anyways… I SHALL BEGIN! Please let me know if I don't make sense or I'm being boring or anything else. I WELCOME ALL AND ANY COMPLAINTS. Of course, I don't mind complements either.**

"Yami…" a voice I couldn't recognize called out to me. It sounded familiar, but I just couldn't put a face to the voice, the voice, deep and slow, obviously belong to a boy, he sounded to be in his teens. "Yami! Come back!" The voice called again. I looked around for the source of the voice, only to see darkness… "Yami!? Where are you?" The voice sounded more and more frantic every time. "Come back please! Yami!" I looked around the darkness, unable to see anything.

_I'm here! _ I tried calling back, but no voice left my mouth.

"Yami!" I found the man's voice as he ran around, looking for me. I chased after his back, unable to see his face.

_I'm here! I'm here! Turn around! _ I tried calling after him.

"Come back! Please Yami!" His voice pleaded

"I'M HERE!" I called out my voice finally reaching the air. He stopped and turned slowly facing me,

"Yami! Wake up!" My older brother's face was hovering over mine as he looked down at me worried. I sat up, my head throbbing form the strange dream, and I was covered in sweat and felt exhausted.

"Kain-Nii?" I asked looking at my brother confused.

"You were yelling in your sleep… Are you alright?" He asked worried. I sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare… I think…" I said the last part quieter, but my brother must have heard it because he didn't look convinced.

"I can stay home from work if you want me too." He told my wiping some of the sweat off of my face with his sleeve.

"No… I'm fine..." I swatted his hand away before standing up. "What time is it?" I asked him as I grabbed some clothes out of my closet as I stripped my sweaty pajamas off.

"3 and cant you wait until you're in the bathroom to undress?" He asked as he sat down on my bed, he looked exhausted.

"It's fine because you're my brother."I told him as I tossed my clothed into the dirty clothes hamper by my door.

"You should feel a little embarrassed, even if I'm your brother, geeze; you're just like mom..." He sighed. I glared at him and he froze.

"I am _**NOT **_anything like that hag!" I said before storming into my bathroom and slamming the door behind me, leaving my brother shocked on my bed. I sighed turning on the water, deciding to take a long bath while I tried to calm down. After my bath I dried off and walked back into my room naked, I forgot to grab my clothes because of what Kain-Nii said. When I walked in my brother was snoring happily. I smiled to myself and threw on my clothes before walking back out of the room to find something to do.

When I walked into the living room I noticed the two uniforms sitting on the couch, one of them being the yellow monstrosity that they required the girls to wear at school. I picked it up like it was a piece of trash and stared at it with disgust. I looked at the blue uniform beside it and smiled. It was the boys uniform and it actually didn't look that bad. I striped the clothes I had on leaving them in the living room and put on the boys uniform.

"Perfect!" I said walking around in it a bit. I then walked into the room on the other side of the living room. It was originally a guest room, but when I moved in I turned it into a library. The walls had book shelves covering them; each book shelf looking like it was ready to collapse with all the books on it. The bed was also filled with books, and the floor was covered in piles of them. I smiled at my little haven, grabbing a book and laid down on the bed in between the piles of books, some of them falling on top of me. I opened the book looking at what I grabbed and smiled.

"_Fairy Tales for Children You Hate." _ I read the title out loud to myself.

After a while my brother opened the door and looked around the room.

"Is it just me or are these books multiplying?" He asked sounding genuinely worried. I giggled and shook my head.

"No but they are still delivering the rest of my books from moms." I told him, he looked at me shocked.

"How many of those things do you need?" He asked me.

"A lot." I said going back to the book I was reading. He sighed before walking up to me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm going to work now, don't be late for school, and call me if anything happens." He told me before heading out.

"Bye." I said nonchalantly. He closed the door behind him as he left.

After I finished the book I decided to head to school before I got distracted and ended up late.

When I got into the school I immediately noticed that the classroom was practically empty, the only person in here was Haruhi and I.

"Moring Haruhi." I said sitting down,

"Good morning Hisakata-san." Haruhi said happily. I glared at him and he looked at me confused.

"Just call me Yami." I told him. He nodded, still confused, but didn't ask anything.

"Yami-san… May I ask why you are in the boy's uniform?" He asked looking at me. I ignored the fact the he used honorifics and shrugged.

"Because yellow isn't my color." I told him plainly. "Anyways, where is everyone?" I asked looking around the room.

"Probably sleeping." He shrugged opening his math book to study. "These spoiled rich kids don't have to worry about being on time; they pay people to do that for them." He said a little annoyed. I gave a small laugh and looked at him smiling. Remembering that he was a scholarship student.

"Technically speaking, I'm one of those spoiled rich kids too." I told him, it was half too, I just wasn't spoiled. He looked at me shocked, which caused me to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think…" He began; I stopped him by shaking my head.

"It's fine, I know what you mean." I smiled and before he could say anything else the door slammed opened, startling us both.

"GOOD MORNING!" There in the door way stood two identical faces, both of which were equally annoying. They went straight to Haruhi and bothered her about something before they even noticed me, but when they did I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"What's with the boy's uniform?" They asked their voices in sync.

"I hate yellow." I told them, glaring back at them.

"It's kind of sexy." One twin said.

"Especially how the shirt doesn't fit her right." The other twin noted. I blushed and looked down. It was true, the top half was too tight and the bottom half too loose. It emphasized the largeness of my breasts.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at them, they immediately backed away. I sighed and looked out the window fuming. I hated boy's, they were such pervs!

"Yami-san, I'm sorry for how the twins act, but they mean no harm by it. " I glared at Haruhi, before looking away annoyed. He was a boy too, after all. After a while the twins began bothering Haruhi once again, and the other students walked in the class, just in time for the teacher to walk in and take attendance. Afterwards class began; of course I had already learned everything the teacher was talking about years before, thanks to my mother. In fact the only reason I go to school is for social reasons. My mother wanted me to whore myself out to these rich kids for her own personal gain.

After school I was ambushed by a pair of twins, before I could say anything I was dragged down the hall and into a room I didn't recognize. They opened the door smiling happily as I glared at them.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!" They said at the same time. My eyes widened as I saw the room filled with girls and pheromones. I almost puked, it was too much.

"The hell…?" I said looking around as they held on to my arm not allowing me to escape.

"This is a club where we entertain young ladies." Kyoya walked up to me smiling.

"So what is this some sort of whore house?" I asked sarcastically.

"We would never perform such dirty tasks." Kyoya answered simply.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you should be entertaining your guests." Kyoya ordered, the twins whined but did as they were told. I looked up at the dark haired man.

"Morning Kyoya-sempi." I said the sempi sarcastically. He smirked and looked down at me.

"I tried looking you up, but surprisingly found nothing; could it be your hiding something?" He asked me quizzically.

"Probably, but it's not like I'm going to tell you, if I'm hiding something, it's for a reason, besides, I looked you up myself Mr. third son-" I stopped as my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it ready to answer when it was suddenly gone. Kyoya held my phone looking entirely pissed.

"I'll be confiscating this, as it is not allowed within the club room. You can have it back after club is finished." He looked down at me; I shrugged and walked over to Haruhi sitting down with her guests. I half-way listened to what they were saying before actually falling asleep. I was actually pretty tired.

"_Yami…" a voice called to me. It was the same as before, though his tone was different. "Yami why don't you love me?" He asked his voice sounded hurt. _

"_I do!" I told him not seeing anything but darkness. _

"_Then why won't you let me love you? Why do you run from me? Yami!" The voice called back to me, I saw him crouching down covering his face, and he looked like he was crying. I wanted to tell him it's alright, I wanted to comfort him. But I was scared, I was scared of him. "Yami, please!' He called his voice cracking. He stood up looming over me; I still couldn't see his face for it was covered by shadows, tears fell down his face. "Please!" He cried. The tears landing on my own face._

"_NO! DON'T!" _I cried waking up, my head throbbing once again; I look around the room noticing that all the girls had already left. The host club members looked up at me surprised.

"Sorry… Just a dream…" I explained to them sitting up.

"Are you alright Hisa-chan?" The little host asked holding his stuffed rabbit. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I told him. I always liked little children, and even though he wasn't young, he still had the mind of a child, just a pure, innocent child.

"Kyoya, phone." I held out my hand, he raised an eyebrow but handed me the phone anyways. I opened it a looked at it shocked.

_40 missed calls _read at the top of the screen. I looked at it; all of them were from my brother.

"Shit!" I said quickly calling him back. Everyone looked at me curious.

"Hello… "I said when he answered. The other end was silent for a moment before he spoke, clearly pissed.

"Where are you?" He said gritting his teeth.

"School… there was this club thing and I fell asleep and…" I said starting to panic. Kain-Nii was kind of scary when he was mad.

"I'm on my way." He said then hung up. I looked at the phone before sighing. I looked at the club and glared at Kyoya.

"I have to go." I told them before walking out of the room. They all stared at me confused, Haruhi looked worried.

When I got into Kain-Nii's car he was silent, his writs turning white as he gripped on the steering wheel. I sat uncomfortably beside him, knowing that apologizing would only make it worse. When we got home he sighed as he got out of the car.

"Are you going to do the club every day?" he asked looking at me, I could only nod, not knowing what else to do, if I told him I was kidnapped and brought there against my will he probably would have burst. "Very well." he told me walking inside the house. I followed after and went straight to my room. I didn't want to deal with my pissed off brother… after a while I fell asleep forgetting to eat dinner once again.

**And that's chapter two! Is it good? Is it bad? PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG ITS CHAPTER 3! Ok so I'm a procrastinator… like majorly, I have a problem… anyways I would like to blame school on my not posting this until now, however I actually write most of my fanfiction and crap IN school so that doesn't work… I would be awesome at posting a new chapter like EVERYDAY but because I write it in my notebook at school I have to type it… and well, I'M LAZY! Anyways I have a question to ask of the few people who actually read this…PLEASE CRITICIZE ME! Tell me what I did wrong or if I don't make sense or if I get off track or if I use too many OC's, it won't hurt my feelings, I promise! ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy chapter 3! By the way the first song is ADIDAS (all day I dream about sex) By Korn**

"ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX AND ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT-" I grabbed my phone answering it to stop the ringing, I wondered for a second why it was that song until I heard the voice on the other end.

"YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" it was my friend from my old school, I remembered I had changed his ringtone to that one as a joke.

"On my way to school, what do you want Karasu?" I asked annoyed as I sat on the bus. My brother was no longer pissed at me which was a plus, but I really wasn't in the mood for Karasu.

"So it's true? You transferred schools?" He asked me worried.

"Yes." I told him annoyed and just wanting to hang up.

"HOW COULD YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ALREADY! YOU'RE TOO CRUEL YAMI-"

_Beep_

I hung up the phone losing all of my patience. I sighed leaning into the seat ignoring the stares I got from the others on the bus. I was a little happy that someone from my old schooled called me, even though he was annoying. It was strange that Karasu was the first to call me though, considering he was the kind of person who wouldn't notice that my suspension was over yet. I closed my eyes deciding to take a small nap; I had previously trained myself to wake up when my stop was read over the intercom, a skill that was very useful. But before I could fall asleep my phone rang once again this time playing "_Creeping Death" _by Apocalyptica. I sighed before answering the phone once again. I just wanted to sleep damn it! I was running out of time!

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Why is it that at this ungodly hour Karasu is calling me saying that you moved away and forgotten about us?" It was another friend of mine, Koduku was his name.

"Because I moved and forgot to tell you, and it's not an ungodly hour, almost everyone in Japan is awake by now; you should be heading to school now." I told him annoyed. Koduku was always late to his first period class, and he always fell asleep for the rest of the next two periods. It was alright because his grades were good, however he is almost held back for his poor attendance every year. In fact he was held back once because he fell asleep during a test. He's actually a year older than me.

"I see, well I'm going back to sleep, this discussion is not over." He said hanging up, probably literally going straight to sleep. I smiled thinking about my old school; I missed my friends very much, it made me feel slightly nostalgic. I was ready to go to sleep just when the bus came to my stop. I sighed getting out and walking the rest of the way to the school, this place was just way to damn big!

When I finally got to class I was the only one there, it seemed that my clock at home was running fast, because I had half an hour before school started. I shrugged and laid my head down falling asleep.

_I looked around the business-like building, everything was depressing and uninteresting. I wondered around without purpose, the hallways seeming to go on eternally, in a dull, dreary, repeating pattern. Suddenly I heard a ding, and turned around to see an elevator right behind me. The elevator door opened revealing a colorful interior, it glowed yellow and red giving off a comforting feeling. I walked inside the elevator, the doors closing behind me. It was then that I noticed that there was another man inside the elevator, wearing all black. I couldn't see his face though, and he seemed unmoving. I stood and watched the numbers rising, the whole time I could feel his eyes on me. _

_Ding!_

_The elevator stopped on the 6__th__ floor, although the door did not open. I turned and looked at the man who was now standing uncomfortably close to me. He looked down on me smirking; I still couldn't see his eyes. Suddenly he reached for me._

I woke with a start lifting my head off of the desk. Haruhi was looking at me worried, and the tins where watching me confused.

"Good morning?" I said looking at them wondering why they were looking at me the way they did.

"Are… are you alright?" Haruhi looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking at him even more confused.

"You looked like you were in pain or something." The twins explained.

"It was just a dream." I said realizing what they meant. My brother always said that my face always looked like I was in pain when I had bad dreams. I didn't know for sure because I didn't know what my sleeping face looked like, but I did know that I had freaked out my brother several times before.

"What was the dream about?" one of the twins asked. I smiled mischievously at the nosey twins.

"I had gone to a dinner party where an ugly fat man got drunk and ran around naked hitting on a bunch of girls." I shivered remembering my fake dream. They looked at me disgusted while Haruhi didn't look convinced. Before he could anything though, the teacher walked inside the classroom starting homeroom.

After class I was dragged once again into the club room.

"Today Haruhi is very busy and we could use some help in the club." Kyoya had told me.

"Why should I help?" I asked him annoyed.

"Yesterday in your sleep you had started shouting causing distress to out costumers; we had to close the club early." Kyoya told me while glaring down at me. I sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, I have time to kill anyways." I told him. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him looking around; the pheromones in this place still bothered me.

"Well, what can you do? We have plenty of people taking care of serving the guests." Kyoya said looking down at me, this was a test to see if I was useful at all, I could tell. I smiled at him; this was going to be easy.

"I can cook." I told him, he raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing, only showing me to the kitchen. I smiled pulling up my sleeves and grabbing an apron. After a few minutes Honey walking in with Mori following close behind.

"Are you cooking Hisa-chan?" Honey asked looking up at me cutely. I nodded smiling; I had always like little children, even if he was older than me he still acted like a pure child. Mori was silent as he went to the fridge to grab more cake.

"Want me to make you a cake?" i asked him, he nodded happily and ran out to brag about me making him a cake. Mori followed after him looking back at me before leaving.

"Thanks." He said simply then closed the door behind him. I nodded noticing that I liked his voice.

When I had finished I created a layered chocolate cake and was covered in batter and icing. I smiled as I opened the door caring the cake to Honey's table.

"Here you go!"I said cheerfully, the girls looking at me, though they had a strange expression, it wasn't anything bad. I shrugged it off and looked at honey expectantly as he took a bite of the cake.

"MMM! It's good! Here try Takashi!" Honey gave a piece to Mori who took a bite and looked up at me surprised.

"It's good." He said simply. I could barely hold back the squeal as I smiled to myself happy with what I had done.

"It's been forever so I wasn't so sure, but YES!" I said cheering I heard a few girls giggle as they looked at me. All of my mother's 'bridal training' had come in handy. Of course her training was basically all the ways to make a man fall for you so you can use them, cooking was one of the qualities men liked I guess, so I was trained by the best of the best. Kyoya walked over and took a bite looking surprised before looking at me confused.

"This taste, it can rival that of professionals…" he said mostly thinking to himself. I think it would benefit us greatly to have you cooking for us. But for today, since we are out of ingredients you can rest." Kyoya told me walking away. I plopped down on the couch beside honey and leaned into the couch falling asleep almost right away.

I woke up to a high pitched voice and large warm hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?' I said blinking looking around, Honey was looking down at my face and Mori was holding my phone to me.

"Someone is calling." Mori told me. I bolted up and grabbed the phone answering it right away. Mori looked at me surprised but said nothing, from the looks of it no one else was in the club room.

"Hello?" I asked, bracing myself to get yelled at.

"YAMI DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WAITING!" Koduku yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and..." I apologized again; I needed to stop taking so many naps.

"Whatever, so why did you move?" He asked, sighing.

"Mom." I told him, he was silent before answering.

"Are you coming back?" He asked me sounding a little worried.

"No." I told him getting a little annoyed.

"Very well… we will visit you when we have time, our probably staying at one of your brothers correct?" He asked me in his all-knowing tone that I found annoying.

"Yeah ill txt you the address, I have to go now bye." I said hanging up. I noticed honey and Mori watching me worried.

"It was a friend from my old school." I told them, Honey nodded.

"Me and Takashi can take you home if you want us to." Honey suggested as I stood up, this uniform really needed cleaning.

"Sure… wait no, never mind, you don't want to do that." I said imagining my brothers reaction if a couple of boys brought me home. They looked at me curious but I ignored it and headed out the door. "See you tomorrow!" I said heading home. Feeling refreshed and cheery.

**Sorry for the crappy ending bit I'm tireeeddddd so anyways I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I promise that I will not be lazy about this story anymore… But I will warn you that I have school too. Actually, I'll tell you a little secret, I actually write this instead of listening to the teacher, BUT I KNOW EVERYTHING! I mean it's all in the books, and I don't have any problems with my grades either. So it's fine. I do listen in English, simply because the teacher rocks, this week we are doing gothic stories and I'm so excited! I LOVE EDGAR ALLEN POE! I'm sorry, back to fan fiction… I apologize for rambling. Also when you are waiting for me to update, or just need a book to read, I recommend Douglas Adams's "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy" just saying, it's what I read when I procrastinate.**

"What?" I asked into the cellphone as I sat up from my bed, doing everything in my power to not go back to sleep.

"We are going to Haruhi's house!" One of the twins said excited.

"Why?" I immediately regretted asking the question, the twins explained about Tamaki's dream and stuff, rambling on and on. I just ignored them as I walked down stars trying to wake up. I wasn't cranky in the mornings, just slow. I walked to the kitchen and made myself some toast, almost falling asleep while I waited for it to bake. After it was made I walked into the living room.

"Hello? Yami?" One of the twins called my name; it took me a minuet to realize that they were talking to me.

"Yea?" I asked slowly taking a bite of my toast. My brother was on the couch with his friend, talking about something, I heard them mention a girl's name and something about a party. I was too tired to care though.

"You should get ready we will be there soon." The twin said. I sighed and glared at the toast like it was its fault I wasn't asleep, like I oh so much wanted to be.

"Do I have to go?" I asked whining. I heard silence then chuckling. They were probably surprised by my childish whining.

"Yes." They said at the same time. It was then that I noticed that I had been talking to not one, but two people; they just had too similar of voices for me to notice this early on in the morning. I mumbled something under my breath and the twins laughed. That was when I hung up in anger.

"Good mor-"My brother turned to face me and stopped as soon as he saw me.

"Um, hi?" I asked my brother tiredly looking at him confused as I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. His friend looked at me and blushed before turning away again. I looked at them both wondering what was wrong, before deciding that it was too much work to think and shrugged.

"Yami, what are you wearing?" My brother asked slowly. I looked down and realized why his friend was blushing so brightly. I was wearing a black sports bra, and a pair of shorts that were barely any longer than my underwear, which the top part of my underwear could be seen over my shorts. My shorts were black with a tiny skull on the right.

"My pajamas," I told my brother yawning. I didn't really care if his friend saw me, it wasn't much different than a bikini, and I was too tired to care anyways.

"Go get dressed." My brother told me shaking his head, before glaring at his friend. I sighed and handed him my phone.

"I'm going out today, if anyone calls tell them I'm in the shower." I told him going upstairs slowly. He took the phone and looked at it confused.

FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER KAINS P.O.V.

I glared at Hyoue, my friend. It wasn't his fault he saw my sister like that, I knew that, but it still pissed me off. I sighed and turned on the television, no longer caring about the girl he met at his cousin's party. The room was silent, Hyoue knew better than to talk to me at times like this. Suddenly, my sister's phone rang causing both me and Hyoue to jump.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, there was silence for a minute before a voice called back.

"Is Yami there?" A boy's voice called back. I was surprised that a boy was calling my sister, and even more surprised that they didn't use any honorifics.

"Who wants to know?" I asked them annoyed.

"Her classmates, who are you?" Two identical voices asked. Well they were almost identical. It was probably brothers, and since they were both in her class they must have been twins.

"Her brother. What do you want with my sister?" I asked them, I really just wanted to hang up on them.

"Oh! You're her brother? How old are you? How many brothers does Yami have? Where is she at? Where does she live?" They asked only causing me to become even more irritated.

"I'm her second oldest brother. She has five brothers, and she's taking a shower. Why do you want to know where we live?" I asked nearly breaking the phone in my iron grip. I noticed Hyoue looking at me, his eyes wide, he was obviously scared.

"Whoa! She really did grow up in a house filled with boys. No wonder she has no feminine charm." That was the last straw, I hung up the phone, using every little bit of sanity I had left to not throw the phone at the wall. How could they say something like that about Yami!? She was the most beautiful person I have ever met! She is every bit of feminine! I glared at the roof counting to myself to calm down. Maybe Hyoue was right when he said I had anger issues…

BACK TO YAMI P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs now awake, and the first thing I noticed was that my brother was pissed. It was something you could feel, you just have to be in the same room as him and you know. I sighed and walked in the room, wondering what could have happened while I was gone. My brother was sitting on the couch staring at the roof when I walked in. He stopped and looked at me his eyes going wide.

"YAMI!" He yelled looking at me as he stood up; his friend looked at me and then turned his head sharply away from me.

"What?" I asked looking around confused.

"Your shirt! Change it!" He told me pointing at my shirt. It was a black T-shirt, it had a fairy wearing a purple dress, that was really slutty, as she held as skull and looked at it seductively, the only thing inappropriate about the shirt was that the fairy looked like she was posing for playboy, that and it was too small. I also wore a pair of blue jeans with hole and rips in them.

"But I love this shirt!" I told him crossing my arms glaring at him.

"…" He was silent and just glared at me before finally, "Whatever but wear my hoodie over it or something." He said sitting down. I sighed and walked to the closet where he keeps all of his hoodies and coats. I grabbed his black hoodie that had spiders crawling over a skeleton on the front, a few spiders crawling on my back and sleeves. I actually really loved this hoodie, it was huge on me though, It was long enough to be a dress and the sleeves covered my hands and would often get in the way, even still I loved this hoodie. Suddenly my phone rang and I sat down on the arm of the couch nest to my brother as I answered it, he didn't look up.

"Hello?" I asked lying halfway on the arm and halfway on the back of the couch.

"I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning, however our prince in being inconsiderate. I'm assuming that the twins already explained what happened and I need your address." Kyoya sounded pissed. I smiled wanting to make his day worse.

"You mean that you don't already know?" I asked pretending to sound shocked.

"For some reason the address given to the school is to a daycare." Kyoya said sounded none too pleased. I smiled; this must have meant that he went all the way to Gramps's daycare. I was glad the old man had left me use his address.

"Oh no! My brother must have put down the wrong address on the form!" I said sarcastically.

"Your brother signed your papers?" Kyoya asked me, ignoring my sarcasm, damn bastard was too attentive.

"Never mind, Ill text you my address." I said disappointed as I hanged up on the phone before he could ask any more questions.

From: Yami

Subject: My address

XXXXX XXXst, XXXX, My house is on the right side; it's not very big at all. Text me when you arrive. DO NOT KNOCK ON THE DOOR

I pressed send and looked at my brother.

"I'm going to my classmate's house for some club thing." I told him. He continued to pretend to watch TV though I knew he wasn't.

"Why?" He asked not looking at me.

"Don't know I didn't pay attention to what they said, I was too tired. But I do know that everyone in the club is going." I told him, looking at the TV as well.

"Alright… don't be out too late."He told me through gritted teeth. I looked at my brother's friend who was watching us through the corner of his eyes.

"I'm Yami, who are you." I told him half ass introducing myself. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but my brother interrupted him.

"He is Hyoue." My brother said coldly. I nodded and the room went silent. After a while my phone rang the noise Pac-man made when he died and I opened my cell. It was a text from Kyoya saying that they had arrived.

"I'm leaving." I told my brother. He nodded and I walked out the door throwing on my shoes.

"Be careful; call me if you aren't going to be home on time for dinner." He told me. I nodded and walked outside.

REALLY QUICK KAINS P.O.V.

I turned to Hyoue and glared. I waited until my sister was out the door before I spoke.

"You like me don't you." I said it wasn't a question. His eyes went wide and he blushed brightly.

"Wh… What are you talking about all of a sudden?" He looked at my nervously.

"You do right?" I asked coldly. He went silent as his face grew redder. I walked very to him and kissed him hard. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't really like him, in fact I barely had and feelings towards him as a friend even. I knew it wasn't fair to him, but I needed to calm down and this was the only way I knew how…

"What are you doing?" He asked looking up at my face.

"Have sex with me." I told him bluntly. He looked shocked as his face grew even redder; I wondered slightly how that was even possible.

"B... Bu… But… Wai… What?" He stuttered confused.

"You. Me. Sex. Now." I told him coldly. He looked into my eyes; I saw slight fear in his eyes. He could have said no, however he didn't, in fact he kissed me, catching me by surprise. I snickered and pinned him to the couch.

BACK TO YAMI P.O.V.

Kyoya stood in front of the limo holding the door open for me, looking beyond pissed. I smirked getting in the car.

"Aren't you hot?" One of the twins asked as I sat down next to Mori. Honey was asleep leaning against Mori's other side. Bothe the twins and Tamaki sat across from me. Kyoya came inside sitting next to one of the twins.

"No." I said remembering I was still wearing Kain-Nii's hoodie.

"Anyways why's your house so small?" The other twin asked.

"Because it's only my brothers temporary home until I finish high school." I explained half heartedly. As soon as the car started moving, I felt my eyes get heavy.

"So why are you living with you brother, in his… temporary home no less?" Kyoya asked. I stiffened and glared at my hands I looked at him and shrugged before yawning. Mori looked down at me with his brow raised but says nothing.

"Why do you care" I asked him a little annoyed.

"Everyone leave my baby alone!" Tamaki interrupted I looked at him annoyed, although he did just help me out, so I decided to let it go. I really didn't want to explain to Kyoya that I had moved in with my brother against my mother's will, so she didn't pay for our house, and made it damn near impossible for my brother to find a place to live. Even though I was forced to change schools, I moved out against her will. It wasn't running away since I had gotten her to sign the papers saying that my brother is now one of my legal guardians. She just wasn't too happy about it. I yawned again and looked out the window closing my eyes. I didn't care, I woke up too early.

I was flying, and I was hot. It was weird but smelled good. I opened my eyes slowly to see Mori was carrying me princess style. At first I just stared up at him, not registering what was going on. It took me a minute to speak.

"What?" I asked him slowly looking around. I saw Haruhi yelling at Tamaki and the twins: which was probably what had woken me up.

"We made it to Haruhi's, but you didn't wake up, so we had Mori carry you!" Honey said cheerfully, he was on the ground. I rolled my eyes down and looked at him blankly.

"Oh." I said. Mori set me down and I stood up looking at the twins. I noticed Mori had his hand on my back, probably because I looked like I was ready to fall over.

"You seem more out of it than normal. Right Takashi?" Honey looked up at his taller cousin, who looked down at me a little worried and nodded.

"Yea." He said simply. For some reason I really liked his voice, it made me ant to sleep even more.

"well… I'm usually like this unless… nightmares..." I tried to explain my eyes feeling really heavy. We all started walking up the steps to Haruhi's house, Mori directing me. I noticed Haruhi give me a worried look.

"She's tired." Mori explained to Haruhi who nodded understanding. We went inside and Haruhi gave me some coffee to help me wake up. After a while I was fully awake and we were leaving to go get food. That was when Tamaki attacked Haruhi and her father came to rescue her. It was also when I learned that Haruhi was girl. It actually didn't shock me that much; I just ever cared enough to pay attention.

"You must be Yami… "She/he said after explaining how he knew everyone else. He/she smiled at me.

"Yup." I said "I mean last time I checked." I joked.

"Kyoya has said you were quite the mystery… however; I think I have seen you before…" He/she said looking at me in thought. I looked at him thinking too..

"You do deem familiar…" I said, the rest of the host club looked at me surprised.

"That's right! I seen you at that small daycare before, I picked up one of my co-workers kid, and you were there playing with the children, I saw you just last week!" Ranka exclaimed after thinking for a bit.

"I remember! I was helping Gramps out when I had first left Moms!" I said remembering. I saw Kyoya writing something down in his notebook and Mori looked at me with raised brows,

Afterwards I went shopping with Haruhi and we were stalked by her father and everyone else. I texted my brother that I was going to stay late and ended up passing out right after eating, as I always do after having an exciting or fun day. Mori carried me once again into the car, and I stayed asleep the whole ride. When I got home Honey woke me up.

"Yami, your home!" Home said excitedly.

"Hi," I yawned getting up slowly.

"Come on! You need to go home and get to bed." I looked at him and stood up. I walked out the door but stopped when Mori grabbed my arm.

"Someone's here." He said getting out of the car and standing in front of me, of course I was too tired to care and I felt perfectly safe with Mori there.

"Yami!" I looked up only to be tackled by a familiar brown haired boy. Mori wiped around shocked and so did Honey.

"Shion-Nii?" I asked as I was swung around by my brother. Mori and hone relaxed a little but they still looked weary.

"Kain-Nii said to have you stay the night at my house tonight! Don't worry I have your clothes and stuff!" He said happily. I nodded and he let go of me. He looked at Mori and Honey happily.

"You must be her friends, thank-you for taking care of her today!" He said taking me into the car and leaving the two cousins confused. Even though he sounded nice, even though he was smiling… why had his words sounded like threats to Mori?

**I apologize for the half-assed ending… I tend to do that when I'm tired… I APOLOGIZE OK! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I am asking of you, my very few readers, to tell me if I O.C. this too much or it don't make sense, because I tend to get too carried away. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I DO WRONG!

I bent over the toilet; losing everything I have ever eaten my entire life. I was in my mother's bathroom, my clothes were s mess, and I saw blood on my pants and on the floor. I wondered to myself were the blood came from before I heaved into the toilet once again, my stomach no longer having anything in it to lose.

"Yami?" I looked up and saw my mom leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. Her face looked cold, but I didn't care, I was scared and I hurt and my mommy was here to make things better!

"Mommy!" My voice shook as I called out starting to cry. My mother showed no emotion as she backed away from me.

"Please be quieter, we have guests over, also when you're done please have a maid clean this up." My mother said before walking out of the bathroom, the sound of the door closing echoing in the room. I curled up into a little ball as I cried silent sobs. I felt like dyeing. I then looked up and saw a pair of hair scissors; I stood and grabbed them, violently yanking it down onto my arm.

"Yami!" My brother looked over me; his arms were on both sides of my head. I blinked as I looked at my older brother, confused for a second.

"Shion-Nii?" I asked him, remembering that I stayed here instead of Kain-Nii's. My brother laid his head on my shoulder, his on shoulders shaking as he cried on me.

"What happened?" I asked him even more confused. Shion-Nii was actually a cry baby, but I saw no reason for him to cry.

"I was just… I mean you looked…so sad… and hurt… and I couldn't wake you up…" He said in chunks, not really making much sense. I sighed and sat up, causing my brother to wrap him arms around my waist and hide his face in my stomach. Whenever Shion-Nii would get like this it was best to just let him cry. I remember the time I had broken my arm he would cry every time he saw me, so I did everything within my power to avoid him. But when he found out I was avoiding him he started crying even more… Sometimes I wondered if Shion-Nii was actually older than me…

I sighed as I leaned against the headboard, closing my eyes wanting to go back to sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in Shion-Nii's room, which meant that we had probably slept in the same bed last night. Since I fell asleep in his car on the way here Shion-Nii probably carried me inside. Sometimes I wondered if Shion-Nii was actually older than me…

Suddenly my phone rang causing me to jump and Shion-Nii to squeeze my waist. I had to fight to get to my phone with was on my brothers end table beside the bed, since Shion-Nii wouldn't let me move.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone wondering why someone would be calling me so early.

"Good-Morning Hisa-chan!" Honeys voice rang over the phone. My brother looked up at me, his eyes a little puffy.

"Good-morning Honey!" I replied my brother raised his brows as he watched me, he probably could hear everything Honey was saying. "Why are you calling? Anything wrong?" I asked him ignoring my brother for the moment.

"Well me and Takashi were worried about you, because we didn't know if we should have left you with that man, right Takashi?" Honey explained.

"Yea." Mori said, I felt my brother tense as his grip around me tightened.

"Hello Mori! Didn't know you were there, and I'm fine, I'm at Shion-Nii's" I told them, before I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Oww! What the hell?" I asked looking down at my brother, who for some reason just bit my side. My brother sat up and looked at me with cute eyes, really, just how old is he?

"What happened?" Honey asked worried.

"Nothing… I need to go to the bathroom, here talk to my brother if you want." I said handing the phone to my brother and walking into the bathroom, my side was actually bleeding!

General P.O.V.

"Hello." Shion said in the phone, his voice didn't sound very welcoming.

"What happened to Yami?" Honey asked.

"She left to the bathroom, she's fine. Are you guys my sisters friends?"Shion asked. For some reason he sounded annoyed.

"Yea." Mori answered into the phone. Shion gritted his teeth as he head the boy with the deep voice.

"Really? I want to see what kind of people Yami hang out with, maybe you guys can come over?" Shion asked forcing his cheerful act.

"Sure! Where do you live?" Honey asked excited. Mori looked at Honey quietly, he wasn't so sure he like the guy on the other side of the phone, he gave Mori a bad feeling.

After Shion explained where he lived, he hung up the phone and stood up; he walked into the bathroom to find his sister wiping her side off, her shirt lay on the floor. Shion smiled to himself as he helped his sister, taking his time to do so. Afterwards he walked down the stairs whistling, causing Yami to look at him suspiciously. She was wearing her fairy shirt from before and the same pair of jeans, being that Shion's clothes don't fit her. After a while of watching random TV the door bell rang, and Shion answered, Mori and Honey walking into the house, they sat on the couch beside a shocked Yami.

YAMI P.O.V.

I looked at the two host club members than at my brother, completely confused.

"I invited them over, should I have not done that?" Shion-nii asked looking at me a little upset. I shook my head at him.

"No its fine. Are you guy's hungry?' I asked looking at Honey, who was the most likely to want food.

"I would like some cake!" Honey said cheerfully, I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go get some; you guys just stay here and wait." My brother said before I could. He smiled and hummed as he walked to the kitchen. I looked at him confused before shrugging. Shion-Nii was impossible to figure out.

"So… how have you been?" I asked unsure of what to talk about.

"Great! Honey said.

"Good." Mori said emotionless. It was awkward for a moment before I sighed.

"Wanna play a game? Shion-nii has some video games around here." I told them as I got up, wincing as myside throbbed. I didn't notice as Mori stared at me worried.

"Ohh! Lets play this!" Honey said pulling out a racing game. I smiled and put it in grabbing the controllers.

"I'm beast at this game!" I said as I sat down, ignoring the pain in my side. When my brother came back he sat down beside me, handing Honey his cake. We played video games and just hung out laughing the whole time, though I didn't notice the occasional glares my brother would send towards Mori.

"Woah! It's so dark!" I said looking out the window.

"It is… me and Takashi should probably go now, it was really fun today Hisa-chan and Shi-chan!" Honey said happily. I smiled at them and Yawned closing my eyes after they left the room.

GENERAL P.O.V.

Shion walked the two hosts out, the little one went to the limo and the bigger one staid back a little.

"Takashi," Shion said causing the tall man to stop and turn.

"Yea?" He asked the uneasy feeling in his stomach worsening.

"Touch my sister, and I'll kill you." Shion said coldly before smiling and walking away. Mori looked at him shocked as he stared at the brown haired boys back.

"Takashi?" Honey called out from the Limo. Mori turned and entered the long vehicle, his brows furrowed in confusion, did he do something wrong? And why did he feel so uneasy?

I'm DONE! With this chapter that is… I need to start typing these not at night when I'm tired… but that's the only time I'm free! I'm SORRY IF THIS SUCKS I'M TIRED!


End file.
